Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a wrap-around enclosure or booth as a "designated smoking area" within public or private facilities or outdoors suitable for one or more smokers that isolates, contains, vents and/or filters tobacco smoke. This invention makes it possible for smokers to enjoy a cigarette, cigar, or pipe in public or private buildings or out-of-doors without contaminating the air for non-smokers in the vicinity.
There are four major issues concerning tobacco smoke or smoking: health, productivity, social conflict, and legal compliance/liability. The health effects of primary and secondary smoke include allergies, asthma, emphysema, and increased incidence of lung cancer. There is growing evidence that non-smokers have shown decreased general health in the presence of secondary smoke. Productivity is reduced for smoking employees by at least the amount of time spent smoking and traveling to and from permitted smoking areas. In facilities that have been declared totally non-smoking, the time required to travel from the work location to the outside and back again can be significant. Encounters between smokers and non-smokers are becoming more confrontational and divisive. Local ordinance prohibiting smoking in public buildings, except in designated smoking areas, create a legal obligation for facility owners and managers. Liability arising from smoke related illnesses, or perceived civil rights violations could result in potentially disastrous financial consequences.
Modifications to existing public buildings and facilities, or out-of-doors, to create designated smoking areas that effectively contain and filter tobacco smoke for large numbers of people are difficult and expensive. In all known facilities, such designated smoking areas segregate the population physically into rooms containing either smokers or nonsmokers and do not allow the two groups to commingle in a common area.
Thus, the need exists to provide an isolated smoker's booth or kiosk, which is inexpensive and useful in high traffic areas.